Human powered watercrafts are popularly used for recreation and exercise in large bodies of water such as lakes, rivers and oceans. Examples of such watercraft include surfboards, stand-up paddle boards, kayaks, canoes, etc. However, many human-powered watercrafts are propelled by a human using only a single group of muscles such as by operating a paddle, oar, or pedals. Therefore improvements in human-powered watercrafts are needed.